


time and time again

by RinPin (heartattacked)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartattacked/pseuds/RinPin
Summary: happy 10/11 i love kagakuro





	time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> *remembers tomorrow is 10/11* *4 seconds later, This*

Nobody even notices. For the first few days after the final match in the Interhigh prelims, Kuroko gets an annoying series of texts from Aomine, unable to begin to decrypt his manic keyboard smashing and references to various shoujo manga. Then the latest issue of Basketball Monthly drops with a double feature on their match against Shuutoku, an action shot of Kagami’s final dunk and Miyagi’s brother deflated on the floor, plastered in bright ink in front of them. In the column to the side:

_SEIRIN’S #11 SLAMS SHUUTOKU OUT OF SERVICE_

And sure enough, under Kagami’s bellowing mouth and sure-fire eyes, is Kuroko’s jersey.

"How - " Hyuga grimaces. "Did we miss that."

Kagami could've died right there on the spot.

"I - how was I supposed to know?! Nobody said anything!"

" _How did you not notice how tight it was?!_ "

Meanwhile, Kuroko hides behind the lockers with a pleased smile. Nobody needs to know that they wear each other's jerseys all the time.


End file.
